


Nice Stay in Hammerhand

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Loren the Amazon Princess
Genre: It's in second person, M/M, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You discover a nice tavern in the nice city of Hammerhand, and a few other things while your at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Stay in Hammerhand

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how it became second person, but it did.

If you were to visit the proud Dwarven city of Hammerhand, and were to then ask where you could find good wine, food, and entertainment, there is a certain tavern you would probably be led to to.

 _The Blazing Blade Tavern_ , the sign would read, and upon entering you see a peculiar spot of stone flooring, wall, ceiling, and even seating amidst the rest of the average oaken structure. Scorch marks on the floor, a pile of ash in the corner, along with some very eager Dwarves, humans...and even a few elves sitting on the stone benches.

You take a seat and glance at the barkeep, a handsome man in his late twenties, who had obviously seen some heavy battles. His face was was clearly wary, with small scratches and scars, his blonde hair well kept but adventurous. Yet instead of anger or bitterness on his face, his expression is soft as he watches the spot of stone along with his patrons.

You hear a large door open, along with the sound of clapping. You see a elf...no, too human, maybe half-elf walk out with a flourish, brandishing a bright smile, despite his clear marks of war as well. His outfit is form fitting, leaving just enough to the imagination (which, you note as odd, the barkeep is taking full advantage of).

He bows theatrically, winking at the crowd and bartender (whom you hear someone in the crowd holler to as "Saren").

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. I am Draco Firestarter, humble fire magician, and proud co-owner of this fine establishment. I hope you guys are having fun?" he said, his speech getting more familiar as he went on. You realize the crowd is mostly regulars.

"So, what do you wish to see me do today?"

"Fire bird!"

"Kiss of death!"

People continue to shout out names, so he picks the first two.

With an obviously unnecessary flourish, he moved his hands around, smoke forming in tendrils around his fingers. He pulled them apart to reveal a small bird made entirely of a flame. It even made a noise resembling a bird. It flapped around over everyone’s head, before dissolving into a pleasant smelling puff of smoke.

His next act confirms your hunch about his relationship with the barkeep. He gathers a ball of fire in his hand, and inhales deeply. He looks at the bartender, winks, and blows a kiss. With all the air he gathered, the ball of fire puffed out, and formed a heart, traveling all the way to the bar and turning to smoke on Saren’s cheek.

You clap along with everyone else, and move to the bar, where the fire mage joins the blonde man, kissing his cheek. He ties on an apron himself, and they get to work taking orders and serving. After receiving your order, you observe some more, and realize that their relationship isn't your concern.

After paying, you leave, everything at that tavern as promised.•

**Author's Note:**

> Did it suck too bad?


End file.
